House of the ex
by fabinafan1357
Summary: When Nina's ex comes to live in the house patience is tested, relationships are tested, well about everything is tested. rated t because of some content but it is way better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic EEEEEE I am so excited I just need you to Review**

**Me:*Giggle* Hey Fabian *Giggle* u r oober cute**

**Fabian: *blush* thnx**

**Me: You wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Fabian: Sure. FabinaFan1357 does not own any part of house of anubis  
><strong>

Mrs. Andrews' POV

I had just heard we were getting a new student named Alex. His parents said he was really close to Ms. Martin so I had planned on telling the Anubis housemates the news.

Nina's POV

I was so happy. The mystery was solved, I had a perfect boyfriend, and all my housemates were safe. When everything was perfect Mrs. Andrews had walked in and said "We will be getting another American student tomorrow. He was really close to Nina his name is Alex."

I froze when she said that. I hoped that Fabian didn't notice but that was all he noticed.

Fabian's POV

When Nina froze that was all I could think about. I didn't even notice the phone ringing.

"Nins it's okay what's wrong?"

I kept comforting her until she started sobbing and said "I..I..It's… just that he..he..he" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Nina calm down. I won't let anything happen to you." I kept soothing her when I decided to pick her up and carry her.

"W..wh..what are you doing" she said calming down.

"Making you feel better." She started to giggle as we got to her door. I set her down on the bed and went to close the door. I sat down on the bed and said "Nina you can tell me anything." I said

"He is my ex. He tried to have sex with me. When I refused he raped me and nearly killed me." She was sobbing in my chest.

**BOM BOM BOOOM! what will happen? review and find out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hey gang!**

**HOA characters:Hola!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer**

**HOA Characters:Fine. FabinaFan1357 doesn't own any part of HOA  
><strong>

Nina's POV

"Shhh" Fabian was there for hours comforting me.

Later that night we started to kiss and I forgot all about Alex. I fell asleep in Fabians arms and everything felt perfect again. I woke up and went downstairs making sure not to wake up Fabian. When I got down stairs I knew I woke up Fabian.

Fabian's POV

I woke up to a bloody loud scream. "NINA! I'M COMING!" I screamed back.

I ran down stairs to find Nina wrapped in a guys arms. "Come on Nins you know you like it." He said

She had tears running down her face and she could barely make out "No. Help me Fabian." She was trying to stay calm but it wasn't working.

I ran up and set her free of the man's grasp. She was hiding behind me when he said "So who's this? I thought we had promised me we wouldn't go and take pity from others. I mean you owe me your life for wasting all my time."

He was smiling and giving her a stern looking face when something snapped. "I don't give her pity!" I was screaming so loud the entire house came in to the hall. "I love her and I swear if you even touch her finger tips you will regret it!"

"Aww this is precious. You are such a bad girl breaking all your promises." He was still giving her a stern look. "You need to apologize right now."

"She doesn't need to apologize to a pig" I was pushing her back when someone took her arm. I looked back to see it was Mick. He was helping her into my room.

"No you don't understand. Fred was it? You see she had promised not to waste other people's time, and not to fall in love with anyone." He was walking around me when I snapped. I turned to him and punched him.

Just then Victor walked in the house. "RUTTER! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" he boomed.

**Me:OOOOO! Fabes is in trouble**

**Fabian: No Durh.**

**ME: Harsh**

**Fabian: Just review to see what trouble I'm in.**

**ME: P.S. I'm sorry it is so short. And I think you ment to find out what your punishment is Fabian.**

**Fabian: You are pissing me off**

**ME: Sorry Fabes.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hiya!  
><strong>

**Joy:Hey!**

**Me: I wasn't saying hi to mean creeps.**

**Joy: OH! DO YOU WANNA GO THERE?**

**ME: No thnx I just wanna say I don't own any pat of HOA  
><strong>

Fabian's POV

I walked into Victor's office and sat down in the chair that had been visited many times by the different Sibuna members. "Mr. Rutter why did you hit Mr. Smith?"

I knew how to handle this, with another lie. I can't count how many lies the sibuna gang has told to Victor. "I didn't Victor. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Let us not lie. I know you punched Mr. Smith." He was getting red.

"I swear I didn't hit him." We had just repeated this for a few minutes before he got annoyed and waved me out of his office.

I went down stairs to find Alex still on the floor unconscious and Mick outside our door. "she really needs you mate." He said as I walked in.

Nina's POV

When Fabian walked in I started to cry. I walked up to him and started to sob into his chest. "Shh shh shh. No one will hurt you. I will make sure of that" He said. I was still crying when he started to kiss me. I couldn't help but start to make out with him. It was magic. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance, so I opened my lips to have our tongues dance together.

LATER THAT DAY

It was really late and we were still in Fabians room when we sat on the chair in his room. We started "Snogging" again. When we pulled apart, I was nearly on the floor instead of on his lap so I got off and got back on again. I slowly put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Fabian's POV

It seemed like for the rest of my life I would be woken by the scariest sound there is. Nina's scream. "What is it Nins?" I asked.

She slowly pointed to my bed where that creep was sleeping. "YOU BITCH! YOU WOKE ME UP!" He screamed at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" I yelled back at him.

**Me: Wow!**

**Fabian: Why does the creep hafta sleep in my bed?**

**Me: Cause you are oober cute when you are protective.**

**Fabian: *Blush* Well thnx. If you wanna see more protective fabes just review.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I just need more reviews and then I will right all lot. Oh and I don't own HOA  
><strong>

Alex's POV

I can't believe that she fell in love again. I mean she is so… perfect. I want her. "I'm your new roomie. I mean it was a good thing you slept on the chair or else I would have to sleep in the chair and watch you two do whatever you do." I was getting up and stretching when Nina left.

"I swear if I see you in her room I will kill you." That Fabian kid said.

"Oh. I won't put a finger on her." I said knowing the loophole in that.

Fabian's POV

I was so nervous having this guy around. I know how he has hurt Nina and I won't want it to happen to her again.

I left the room because I don't think I could stand another second of this guy. "Hey you guys." I said as I walked into the common room. It was the first day of summer vacation a lot of people were leaving. Only four people were staying, Amber, Nina, me, and Alex. I sat down at the table and had a bagel.

Later on in the morning I went back to my room where I couldn't find Alex. "Amber. Where is Alex?" I asked her.

"Oh. He went upstairs to my room." She said not looking up from her magazine she was reading.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

I ran upstairs to Nina and Amber's room. When I got there the door was locked. I didn't think and knocked down the door. There's a couple hundred bucks out of my pocket.

"FABIAN! HELP!" Nina was screaming.

"Oh we don't wanna lose his life too." He said tightening his grip on Nina when I saw the knife in his hand.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed as I took her lamp and smashed him in the head.

Nina's POV

I cried in pain when Alex let go of me.

OOOOOOOOOOO! What will happen? Review and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi I just wanna say, **

**Alfie:*cutting me off* Bleep blop bloop as they say in your language. **_Translation: That Fabinafan1357 doesn't own any part of HOA_

**Me: That is true. *sniffle*  
><strong>

Nina's POV

I looked down at my leg and saw blood everywhere. I was crying and screaming out Fabians name when everything blacked out.

Fabian's POV

"NINA!" I screamed as she passed out.

"What! What is it." Amber said

"Nina! She passed out!" I said as I picked her up and carried her into the front hall. I ran out the door and started up my beet up old car.

When we got to the hospital I ran to the front desk still holding Nina in my arms. " Sir what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"She was cut severely in the leg and well…well... she"

"Don't worry sir we will take care of her." She cut me off and a man took Nina.

I sat there in the hospital for 6 hours waiting until some nurse came and said I could see Nina. "Hey beautiful." I said as I walked in.

"Hey. What happened?" she asked me.

"well Alex cut you in the leg and we rushed to the hospital." I answered.

"I could figure that one out." She said jokingly.

That was another thing I loved about her, she was funny. I mean she was losing blood at a rapid pace and is recovering in the hospital but she is still making a joke. "well I waited here for 6 hours, and Alex was to weak to fight so I got you out safely." We then started to kiss. After a while a nurse came in and we broke apart. "When will she be able to go back to the house?" I asked.

"Tomorrow probably" the nurse said checking me out. "Are you single?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"What do you think?" I said pointing to Nina.

"Just asking." She said as she left.

"Why does everyone do that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean it's not like I am the total package with brains and body." I said jokingly.

"I know." She replied.

"I am going to call and ask trudy if I can stay here with you." I said leaving the room.

**Me: I need 15 reviews before I update again. so**

**Alfie: *Cutting me off AGAIN* Bleep bleep bloop blop **_Translation: JUST REVIEW ALREADY!_


	6. Chapter 6

Fabian's POV

When I walked out of Nina's room I saw Amber com up to me when she got to me she asked "Can I…"

I cut her off. "Her room is the first one on the right." She nodded and ran to her room. I whipped out my phone and rang up Trudy. "Hey Trudy? I was wondering if I can stay here with Nina?" I waited for her reaction.

"You're lucky Victor has left today." I forgot that it was summer. "Fine, But I will only allow you to stay one night."

I made a silent yes and went back to Nina's room nurses had shoved me out of the room saying that she needed instant care. I didn't understand until I saw the cut reopened and she had blacked out again. I then saw that it wasn't her old cut.

Sorry it is so short I will update later today or really early tommorow.


	7. Chapter 7

Me:I don't own HOA : (

Fabian's POV

I then realized it wasn't her old cut. She had gotten cut again. I ran outside to Amber and told her what happened. "WHAT? Who would have done that?" she was worried just about as much as I was.

Amber's POV

I was freaking out. I mean my best friend just got cut (Again) in a hospital. I then realized that the race for the chosen one wasn't finished. "It's her, you know.."

I hoped he caught on. "Oh… I know. But."

"I know so why?" we were reading our minds.

"I don't know but we need to find out." He answered.

Fabian's POV

Later that day a nurse said that Nina would be fine and that I could go into her room. She was still asleep when Amber came in. "Hey I just wanted to say goodbye to you and when Nins wakes up tell her I said by." She then left.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I never went to sleep that night. I waited until I saw her beautiful pale blue eyes open and flutter to life. "Hey beautiful" I said as soon as her eyes were open.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it was about you being the chosen one." I said picking hair out of her face

"SHHHHH!" she said worrying that someone had heard.

"It's fine." I said as I started to kiss her. We then pulled apart and started to talk when she noticed my eyes starting to droop.

"Go to sleep Fabes. You have done enough for me. You need some sleep." She said as I drifted off to sleep.

Me: AWWWW!

Amber: AWWWW!

Fabina: What?

Amber and Me: You 2 r so cute!

Fabina: *blush* Thnx


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Hiya Folks!

Amber: Hi! I have to ask, do I ever get really cute shoes in the story?

Me: Not unless people read, review, and vote on the poll on my profile!

Amber: Then if you are reading, REVIEW! VOTE! MAKE SURE I GET MY SHOES!

Me: and with that let me say, Ambers crazy antics, and HoA in general is not owned by me. :(

Alex's POV

Woke up in Nina's room when I heard "Hey Fabes, He just woke up!" There was mumbling from the phone when the same voice said "Alright! I just thought that you would want to know! Oh how is _**IT**_ doing?" once more she was silent before she hung up the phone. "How Much do you know?" She accusingly asked.

"Nothing! I just woke up and the last thing I remembered was getting hit in the head with a lamp!" I screamed at her.

"HEY! Quit the attitude! I also have to ask if that is the last thing you remember before waking up?" She asked starring daggers at me.

I wanted to run and hide but I simply nodded no. She then took out her phone and left.

Amber's POV

I went out the room and called Mara. "Hey Ambs!" she said through the phone.

"H-hey Mara." I stuttered which told Mara something was up.

"Why are you calling me?" Mara asked worriedly.

"Um, Nina, Um, Kinda like is in the hospital!" I struggled in the beginning but then picked up my pace at the end.

"What? What happened? Is everything alright? Who did it?" She asked worried.

"Well Alex kind of cut Nina's leg and then someone cut it again." I was crying when,

I think you want to knoow what happens next so, REVIEW! VOTE! and also bake delicious cookies. :)


End file.
